The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
There are various proposals for barriers to prevent or inhibit infestation of buildings and other structures by termites. Typically, the barriers comprise either chemical barriers or physical barriers.
Chemical barriers have been used for many years, although in recent times there has been a trend towards physical barriers, owing to health concerns arising from the use of certain chemicals to establish chemical barriers. Among other things, the concerns relate to the manner in which the chemicals are delivered for the purposes of establishing the chemical barrier, typically by way of pouring, spraying or injecting insecticides in doses sufficient to provide protection for an extended duration.
With a view to addressing concerns about the delivery of chemicals in the establishment of chemical barriers, there have been proposals for the chemicals to be incorporated into membranes and other arrangements which are laid into position, thereby avoiding the need for spraying, pouring or injecting chemicals. Physical barriers can be in various forms, including stainless steel mesh and graded stone. Stainless steel mesh barriers have proved to be particularly effective; however, cost can be an issue of concern in certain applications.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith, that the present invention has been developed.